


Mai's Locker Room Trouble

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Getting into the locker room to change, Mai quickly finds herself in the worst possible situation she could.





	Mai's Locker Room Trouble

Making her way into the locker room that she left her belongings in at NOL HQ, Mai let out a soft sigh as she was finally able to change out of her blue and yellow striped bikini that she was wearing. A gentle smile came to her lips as she looked around the room and didn’t see a single person in sight. No man or woman anywhere close to her. Meaning that she would be able to change in peace and not have to worry about someone sneaking a peek at her body as she did so. It made her happy that, despite it being a co-ed locker room right on the edge of the building, no one was in here.

A slow and slightly heavy breath left her nostrils as she untied the bikini from around her neck. She quickly cupped her breasts into her hands before taking one final look around her and seeing no one. Slowly, Mai pulled the striped fabric away from her skin and revealed her large and perky breasts to herself. “I can’t believe that they’re  _ so big _ … Even though I’ve had this body for awhile now, it’s still surprising to me…” She giggled quietly to herself as she opened the locker and put her bikini top inside, reaching down to her bottoms next.

However, a sharp and scared gasp escaped her lips as her locker suddenly slammed in front of her. To her right was a man that couldn’t have been any older than her, a wicked smile on his lips. “E-Excuse you!” Mai immediately brought her arm to her breasts to try and cover them as he leaned against the locker next to her own. “Can I help you with anything, or do you plan on just staring at me?”   
  
“Well, if you’re asking me what I want, I’d be more than happy to do more than stare, gorgeous.~” The stranger’s tongue dragged along his lips as his eyes drifted up and down Mai’s body. “I’d love to actually have a chance to play with that body of yours. It’s not often one comes around here that can be seen in this locker room.”

Mai’s eyes immediately narrowed while she listened to the man. She could tell that he wasn’t lying and was being as forward as he could without just saying that he wanted to  _ fuck her _ . Part of her wanted to smack the man and kick him away from her as quickly as she could manage. But she knew that it would only put her in a poor spot for the rest of her time here at HQ. “Well, I’m sorry, but I'm not going to give you a chance to-” A swift groan left her when she was cut off and suddenly had her back pressed against the lockers.

“I don’t recall exactly asking for your permission… But I’ll give you credit. You’re far sexier than any other girl that have come in here before.~”

Both of Mai’s hands were held above her head and she couldn’t fight back with the sheer strength that the man had against her, especially once his free hand pressed against her stomach and pressed her firmly against the metal lockers. Opening her mouth to shout at him to let her go, Mai found herself immediately silenced by the feeling of the man’s lips crashing against her own, locking her in a deep kiss that she didn’t want. She quickly felt his tongue push past her lips and invade her mouth, exploring her mouth while his free hand explored her body. The feeling of his fingers roaming her smooth skin almost made her want to vomit. It’s not like he wasn’t making her feel  _ good _ with his touch, especially when he cupped and played with her breasts. It was that she  _ didn’t want  _ him to couch her this way.

A quiet moan slipped from her lips as he broke the kiss just to catch her in another one while she tried to recover her breath. It didn’t help that Mai felt this man easily undo the tie that kept her bikini bottoms to her body. Not even twenty seconds after he pinned her to the lockers, Mai could feel her body completely naked in front of the man. That knowledge cemented in her mind by the feeling of her perky and plump rear end pressing against the cock lockers along with her back. “Stop… Stop…”

Mai whined against the man’s lips as he ignored her. She easily felt his hard member press against her thigh as he kept her pinned to the lockers. It was clear with the first kiss that he didn’t care about what she wanted or how she was going to feel one bit. But to think that he  _ planned to rape her _ right in the open was something that hadn’t crossed her mind. Though, it became quickly cemented in her heart and mind that was exactly what he wanted to do the moment his hard tip pressed against her entrance. However, she wasn’t able to get a word out before he  _ roughly slammed  _ his shaft as deep inside of her as their position would let him go.

The only thing that left her lips from that point was a loud and unwanted moan that ripped itself from her throat. Pain and pleasure both immediately coursed through her body as the stranger raped her right in the open. The way his rigid shaft forced her inner walls to stretch and spread around his shaft felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. Mai knew that she wasn’t supposed to be finding any pleasure in this, especially as the man caught her in  _ yet another  _ kiss to keep her quiet.

She had no way to scream for help, not power in her legs to try and kick him off of her, and no way to use her arms to fight back with how he was pinning her against the lockers. Mai knew that she was lost to whatever whim this stranger wanted to put her through. But to feel his shaft pushing all the way to the entrance to her womb was something she hadn’t expected in their position. A sharp, blissful, and scared breath left her when the man’s lips finally pulled away from her own. But she wasn’t able to say  _ anything _ as she was forced to try and catch her breath, a thin trail of saliva being the only thing that separated her mouth from his own.

But that didn’t stop the savage thrusting she felt over and over again.

Hot and heavy breaths continued to escape Mai as inch after inch of the man’s throbbing shaft plunged inside of her just as deeply as it could go. With every breath she took, she could feel his tip kissing the entrance to her womb with very little effort at all. Her breath hitched in her throat as she was caught in yet another kiss, just as she was getting herself together enough to be able to shout. It was almost as if the person raping her had done this before and knew what he was doing.

Unfortunately, that didn’t matter much for Mai as her mind slowly clouded over with lust and pleasure from the rape she was suffering through. Even as pain filled her to the core and fear entered her mind as well. Everything that she was feeling clouded her mind and made her wish that this could just end. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt the stranger's tongue start to explore her mouth all over again, causing her to whine and moan against his lips during their kiss. But she still wasn’t able to fight and get him away from her, any physical struggle she put up immediately squashed by that free hand that he allowed to continually roam her body.

No matter what she tried, Mai was unable to fight the suddenly shaky thrusts that the man delivered into her, knowing that he was going to be able to get away from her before she had time to react once he was done. But she didn’t expect that moment to be right on top of her from when the thought crossed her mind. When his hips randomly slammed into her and refused to pull away, she could feel a sudden warmth fill her up inside. One that told her all she needed to know from this moment. _He_ _came inside of her_.

Immediately, her mind started to rush to try and figure out just what the chances were that she might end up pregnant from this. Her body was one that was transformed, after all. Maybe, just maybe,  _ if she was lucky _ , it would reject the sperm that was being pumped inside of her.

Though she didn’t get to think too long on that subject as the hand that held her wrists above her head quickly let her go and the cock that was buried inside of her retreated out of her. Before she knew it, Mai was on the ground on her side and watching the man  _ walk away and adjust his swimsuit  _ while she huffed and tried to focus herself. Her jaw dropped as she tried to speak, tried to shout for him to come back so she could kick his ass before he got away from her.

However, she quickly felt another pair of hands on her hips that flipped her onto her stomach so she was forced to only look further into the locker room. A loud gasp left Mai’s lips as  _ yet another stranger  _ forced himself onto her body. But now it looked like she was just a slut who had been thoroughly fucked and left there for whoever wanted their turn with her. And she knew it as this second person’s shaft pushed between her plump ass cheeks and started to slowly grind back and forth.

It was thicker than the last one and just a few inches shorter. Mai could only tell because the heat that radiated from it felt so much different than the last shaft buried inside of her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head the moment this second person’s hands grabbed onto her plump ass cheeks. But she was unable to let out a single word as inaudible moans slipped from her lips because of it.

Before she knew it, Mai felt this second person’s cock plunging inside of her cum-filled cunt without a single worry for how she felt. Another breathless moan escaped her as she felt one of the man’s hands connect with the back of her head and press her cheek _ firmly  _ against the tile flooring. It was easy to feel the crevasse between the tiles underneath her as her cheek sank into it from the position she was in. Her mind was too lost in the pain-filled pleasure that she was feeling to be able to properly look back and tell this man to get off of her.

Even as he quickly started to thrust into her with reckless abandon, Mai couldn’t find the thought process to even begin to bring herself out of the situation she was in. All her mind focused on was the way her inner walls had to stretch out to accommodate for the change in cock that forced itself into her. Just like the first person that used her body like a toy, she could feel him plunging deep inside of her. However, she got lucky that he  _ couldn’t reach her womb _ like the other guy could. Even if it made very little difference in the fact that she was being raped by a second person. Part of her felt joy in that knowledge.

When his hips connected with her plump ass cheeks, his cock wasn’t long enough to kiss her womb and bring her sparks of pleasure like the other person. Hot, heavy, and blissful breaths stumbled from her lips with each and every thrust that this man made. Especially whenever her would slap her plump rear end and make it jiggle before grabbing and playing with it. Something about the way he played with her body felt better than what she had felt with the first man. But she knew that she  _ shouldn’t like this at all _ no matter what.

Of course, that didn’t exactly mean anything when her body tried to make this experience less terrifying and traumatic than it should be. Especially when her tongue rolled out of her mouth and pressed against the tile flooring underneath her. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt the stranger move his hand from the back of her head and try to slip it onto her breasts. Immediately, a low, unwanted, and conflicting moan rumbled in Mai’s throat as his hips started to slow their pace.

Despite the slowdown, the intensity of his thrusts only grew worse and worse with each one, leading Mai to realize that  _ yet another stranger _ was about to cum inside of her while she was unwilling. Her mind nearly froze at the revelation as it coursed through her entire being. With only one cumshot inside of her, there was at least  _ a chance _ that she wouldn’t end up pregnant from this. But if a second one was added to the cum that was already inside of her, there wouldn’t be a chance in hell that she came out of this okay.

And that was all but confirmed the moment Mai felt another strange sense of heat fill her insides as the man’s hips stopped pumping back and forth into her. He was unloading every single drop he could inside of her without even letting her get a word out. Of course, she was forced to just lay there on the ground and take it as both of his hands pressed against her back, squishing her breasts against the floor while he pulled out of her.

However, before he walked away, Mai could hear a low chuckle from the second stranger as a warm strand of his cum splattered along her back and painted her skin just a little bit. She was spent for energy from trying to keep her mind together during both of these rapists using her body. Not even knowing if she could stand properly, her eyes slowly drifted around the locker room that she was laying in, trying to see if another person was close enough to see her. Unfortunately, just as she exhaustedly flipped herself over onto her back, she was greeted with the sight of a third person’s cock hanging just over her stomach. But she couldn’t find the energy to even fight him off as he cupped her breasts in his hands and started to toy with her. Though, she could hear other voices filling the locker room around her, meaning that more men could see her and were likely lining up to use her however they wanted.


End file.
